


Love is a Losing Game

by readtolive



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Derek is so bad, Dom/sub Undertones, Dubious Consent, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Established Relationship, Heavy Angst, Kid Fic, M/M, Mpreg, Oblivious Derek, Oblivious Stiles Stilinski, Open to Interpretation, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possessive Derek, Unhappy Sterek, Unhappy Stiles, and there is something deeply wrong with Stiles, submissive stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-13 12:15:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16892427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readtolive/pseuds/readtolive
Summary: Derek and Stiles get together, but it is bad. It is so, so bad and neither of them can see it.'Oh, what a mess we madeAnd now the final frameLove is a losing game.'





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is one hella unhappy story, and if you're like me, you like reading unhappy stories.  
> Especially if you're unhappy yourself. Then reading angsty stories makes you feel a little bit better. I've no idea why that is. It just is.
> 
> Also, I am deeply saddened that my favorite author ever, Standinginanicedress, has decided to leave the fandom. And she deleted all her amazing stories. I felt really bad when I discovered that a few days ago.
> 
> The title is from Amy Winehouse's song. I recommend listening to it at least once before reading. 
> 
> 'Oh, what a mess we made  
> And now the final frame  
> Love is a losing game.'

Stiles met Derek on a rainy December night, when he was too broke to afford getting a taxi to his dorm room, and Derek, as Stiles had only later found out, simply loved walking in the rain during cold, dark nights. (It was the only time Derek did go for walks, the wetness and the chill chasing away other people from the streets, which was definitely a winning factor for him. He also liked the reflection of the city on its wet pavements, and its particular rainy smell. Go figure.)

Anyway, that night, Stiles was waiting for a green light to turn on at the zebra crossing despite the street being completely empty, the rain plastering his hair and his entire outfit to his chilled skin, when Derek approached him and put his own umbrella over Stiles’ drenched figure, quietly, without askance, without even sparing Stiles a glance – and Stiles let him. Shivering and confused, he looked at Derek’s imposing figure, his expensive suit and coat, dark and sleek, the only bright thing about him little tiny stripes of pristine white cuffs peeking under his coat’s sleeves, and frowned. He wondered from what planet he came, mostly. His teeth chattered.

‘Do I know you?’ Stiles asked.

‘No, I don’t think we’ve met. The light’s green, you can cross the street now,’ Derek said, nudging Stiles a little, and kept walking alongside, shielding him with his umbrella from the heavy downpour. It helped.

‘Um, what the hell are you doing then?’ Stiles wondered, but he found himself obeying Derek nonetheless and continued walking. He didn’t know why. The whole situation was kind of bizarre.

Derek smirked. ‘You’re freezing. I’m clearly helping you out. Do you mind?’

Stiles’ mind was whirring. This… stranger was so out of place, so surreal – Stiles knew his clothes were terribly expensive, he was aware of that much. He couldn’t think of a single reason why this guy would be alone, outside, in the freezing rain. He looked like he could hire a limo to drive him anywhere.

‘Where do you live?’ Derek asked.

When Stiles stiffened, worried that he would show some maniac his address, Derek chuckled. ‘I don’t really care. I just want to know how long I have to keep walking.’

Stiles bit his lips and trembled even more, remaining silent.

‘Look. I can leave you right here. I’ll just give you the umbrella so that you don’t drown. I don’t need it as much.’

‘I—I live on the campus,’ Stiles said eventually. If this guy was a murdering psychopath, he would have murdered him by now and be over with it, Stiles figured. He wouldn’t have accompanied him for seven blocks and get himself all drenched.

‘A student?’

Stiles nodded.

When they reached Stiles’ dorm building and stood in the entrance, finally out of the rain, Stiles turned towards the man and looked him in the face. The guy looked like he came out of a comic book, like a dark hero or something, and like someone with great talent, someone like Hugo Pratt, drew him, neatly and precisely, with a thin black sharpie. The only splash of color on the man was the indeterminable palette of his eyes, and even they were somehow colorless, like a vaguely grayish, maybe slightly bluish, absence of color.

‘What’s your name?’ the guy asked.

‘S… Stiles,’ he managed.

‘Well, Stiles. Do you own an umbrella? Because if you don’t, I’ll gift you mine.’

Stiles just nodded. He lied; he didn’t have one at the moment. The one he used to have, he managed to forget on the train once, some time last year. He never got around to buying a new one. But Stiles lied because he didn’t have the heart to send this guy without his umbrella back in the rain.

The guy looked at him funnily, as if he could tell that Stiles was lying. But, he clearly chose not to call him on it.

‘All right, Stiles. Nice meeting you. I’m Derek, by the way,’ he said with a little smile and disappeared into the night.

 _What the hell_ , Stiles thought. It had been the weirdest thing to ever happen to him in his short twenty years of life.

***

The following day, when Scott came back from his night spent with Kira, Stiles told him all about his last night’s _rendezvous_ with the hot stranger.

‘Wow, dude! What was he doing outside, in the rain? So weird. Did he come on to you?’ Scott wondered from where he was perched on his desk chair.

Stiles was lying on his bed, staring at the ceiling. ‘No. I don’t know. He was just doing a good deed, I guess. Like a good Samaritan. A benefactor. He definitely wasn’t hitting on me.’

‘And how do we feel about that, sorry or relieved? Did he give off creepy vibes or sexy vibes?’

Stiles had to smile at that. His friend knew him so well. Scott knew that Stiles had a type, and Derek sounded _exactly_ like it. ‘Both, I guess? I don’t know. I was so cold last night, I thought I wouldn’t make it alive, and it was dark and horrible, so he did scare me a bit. But he was so hot at the same time, Scott, so handsome. And also, let's not forget, way out of my league, by the way.’

‘Don’t say that, bro!' Scott said loyally. 'I hate it when you do that. You’re a _catch_ , and that guy clearly thought so, too. He held his goddamn umbrella for you for ten blocks, dude. And asked you for your name. And wanted to give you his umbrella as a present, right? Right. Don’t front me on this.’

Stiles chuckled. ‘It doesn’t even matter now. I’ll never see him again.’

‘You never know, you never know,’ Scott sing-sang, swiveling in his chair. ‘Life moves in mysterious ways.’

Stiles sighed. It was time to move on. ‘Are you gonna study now?’

Scott let out a long-suffering sigh as well. ‘Yeah, I have to, otherwise I’ll flunk sociology again. Kira gave me her notes last night. What about you?’

Scott really did have to study, Stiles knew. He was two school years behind Stiles now, even though they were the same age, because he fell behind twice, not managing to pass all exams. But things were starting to look up for him, what with both Stiles and Kira helping him out. That was one of the reasons why Stiles was rooming with him.

The other being Stiles’ chronic and extremely painful lack of money.

‘Yeah. I have a psychology research paper to write. Cognitive Behavioral Therapy practices for criminals.’

‘Dude,’ Scott gasped in true horror. Of all the studying nightmares, he especially hated writing papers. ‘It sounds scary. You better get on with that.’

 

Two hours later, they were both still deeply engrossed by their studies, Scott at his desk, because he always fell asleep within ten minutes if he tried reading in his bed, and Stiles on the floor, with his laptop perched on their coffee table, when there was a knock on their door.

‘Delivery!’ someone yelled from the outside.

Stiles and Scott looked at each other in confusion.

Stiles was the one to get up from the floor first and open the door.

There was a young pimpled boy with a baseball cap and a vest with the company logo on it before him.

‘Stilinski, Mi… Mie… Mich…’ the delivery guy tried. He nearly dislocated his jaw in an attempt to pronounce Stiles’ name right.

Stiles decided to put him out of his misery. ‘Mieczysław.’

The boy smiled in relief. ‘Right. Sign here.’ He then thrust a clipboard underneath Stiles’ nose.

When Stiles did, still flabbergasted, the guy turned around and reached for a huge, neatly wrapped box, pushing it into Stiles’ arms. ‘This is for you. Have a nice day!’ he chirped and trotted off.

‘What is it?’ Scott asked, curious.

‘I have no idea.’ Stiles put the box on the coffee table.

‘Well open it!’ Scott demanded and got up from his chair. He helped Stiles unwrap and open the thing.

Stiles unflapped it and then started pulling out items from it, one by one, laying them carefully on the coffee table.

One extra warm long black winter coat.

One pair of waterproof black winter boots.

One grey winter hat.

One pair of black leather gloves.

One thick pair of grey wool socks.

One high quality black traveler umbrella.

And finally, underneath it all, a thick grey wool scarf.

All things were clearly new, but the tags were carefully removed. Everything looked expensive. When Stiles pulled the scarf out and it unfolded, a note fell out.

Stiles picked it up.

Scott jumped up and down in excitement. ‘Well? Come on, Stiles! What does it say? Read it to me! It’s the mystery man, isn’t it!’

Stiles gulped. He had no idea that Derek noticed all these things that night. That he saw that Stiles didn’t have a jacket, wearing three layers of sweaters instead, and that he noticed Stiles’ cuffed Vans sneakers, hardly waterproof. And that he had no gloves or scarf.

He flushed a little in embarrassment. He looked at the note again, straightening it with his long fingers.

 ** _Dear Stiles_** , it said in precise, neat italics. _**I hope my gifts find you in good health. Suffice it to say, it would sadden me deeply to know that you were cold, or wet, ever again, in your life. Please, do let me know if I forgot anything vital in this little package. My number is 974-3481. Do call me. Your rain friend, Derek.**_

‘Dude! Dude!’ Scott yelled. ‘This is insane! Oh, my god, Stiles, you gotta call this guy! Look what he sent you!’

Scott was getting too excited now, but Stiles just wasn’t like that. He looked at all the presents, speechless. He had no idea who this guy was, or what he wanted, but he had to give it to him for ingenuity. His gift wasn’t too expensive for Stiles to have to refuse it, and it showed that he cared for Stiles. It was definitely a very valuable gift to Stiles himself, because he surely didn’t strut around in his sneakers during winter because he liked the feeling of frigid water splashing between his toes.

But, despite all that, the weirdness remained. The creep factor. How did he get Stiles’ room number? Stiles had to be careful. How did he know Stiles’ size? Everything he sent fit him perfectly.

 

Later that night, when he was tucked in his bed, curiosity got the better of him. He put in Derek’s phone number into his contacts and typed out a message. It was so late, past midnight, and he doubted Derek was even awake. It made him feel more at ease, thinking that Derek would see his message much later, in the morning.

 **From Stiles to Derek Rain:**  How did you find out my room number? Or my name? And my size?

To Stiles' shock, Derek responded instantly. Stiles was so surprised, he jumped a little when his phone pinged in this hand.

 **From Derek Rain to Stiles:** I have my ways. And a good eye. Did you like my presents?

Stiles didn’t reply. He didn’t exactly like Derek’s response. _I have my ways_. What does that even mean? Was he a police agent? Or worse, was he some mafia head and everyone had to do what he wants? Stiles hated the mystery. But then Derek sent another message, clearly not liking Stiles’ hesitation.

 **From Derek Rain to Stiles:** As it happens, I know one of the trustees on the board of your university. It wasn’t hard for me to get your file. Okay?

 **From Stiles to Derek Rain:** Okay.

So creepy, Stiles thought. What was he even doing, talking to this guy? And were the trustees even allowed to give out student information just like that? Stiles was certain they weren’t. Who was this guy?

 **From Derek Rain to Stiles:** Nice grades, by the way. I'm impressed.

 **From Stiles to Derek Rain:** Thanks.

 **From Derek Rain to Stiles:** So?

 **From Stiles to Derek Rain:** So what?

 **From Derek Rain to Stiles:** How did you like my presents?

Stiles wasn’t exactly sure what to say. He liked them a lot, and needed them even more, but Derek didn’t need to know that. Stiles somehow felt a little humiliated, and he wasn’t even sure why.

 **From Stiles to Derek Rain:** I liked them a lot. I just don’t know why you sent them to me. I don’t like to be indebted.

 **From Derek Rain to Stiles:** I told you why I sent them. I don’t want you to be cold. And you don’t owe me anything, okay.

 **From Stiles to Derek Rain:** Okay. Thank you.

 **From Derek Rain to Stiles:** You’re welcome, Stiles. Sweet dreams.

Stiles was confused. He definitely expected Derek to ask something from him. A date, perhaps. Or to see him again. Maybe he just wanted to have sex with Stiles. Yes, that was definitely more likely. No dates in Stiles’ future. Only hookups.

So when Derek didn’t ask for anything that night, Stiles felt a little unsettled. A little cheated.

He fell into a fitful sleep, clutching his phone in his hands.

 

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

That was basically how Derek and Stiles got together.

After a week or two of some heavy-duty texting, Stiles finally agreed to go out for a coffee with him.

Derek took him out to a cute little café where the tables were tiny but far enough spaced out that no one could listen to what other patrons were talking about. The place wasn’t anything upscale or fancy, but still Stiles felt extremely uncomfortable in his ratty jeans and a plaid shirt (that was all he got). Especially because Derek appeared in a suit. Stiles was a little offended at that – he thought Derek could have worn something more casual, something more Stiles-appropriate. Later, when he found out that Derek was on a break from work and didn’t have exactly time to change, he was slightly mollified.

He had told Scott that he was meeting Derek, for safety reasons, if not for his friend’s insatiable curiosity. And while Scotty was happy for him, because it was Stiles’ first date in forever, he was also full of warning advice and detailed instructions for Stiles. _Bring your phone_. _Leave your phone on. Text me the address. Text me if you leave the café and go somewhere else. Don’t go into his car. Do not have sex with him on the first date. Do NOT have sex with him. Use protection._

But Stiles forgot all about it as soon as they sat down, because Derek was friendly and easy-going, chatty and relaxed. Gone was the mystery guy – this Derek was funny and approachable, nothing intimidating about him at all.

They waited for their orders to arrive in silence, conversing with their eyes mostly, eye-fucking, to be more precise - because once Derek caught his look, Stiles couldn’t find it in him to look away. He had no idea what it meant. As soon as his coffee was placed in front of him, Stiles put the straw into his mouth to collect himself. It helped.

'What's your last name?' Stiles broke the silence.

'Hale.'

Stiles snorted. 'I wasn't too far off.'

'How's that?'

'I called you Rain in my phone.'

Derek grinned. ‘So, tell me, Stiles, do you always… molest your straws like that?’

Stiles blushed furiously and spat it out like it personally offended him. He sat back in his chair and bit his lips.

‘Oh, no, come back,’ Derek complained. He reached across the table, asking for Stiles’ hand. ‘Come back, please. I liked it. You have the most amazing lips.’

Stiles was beside himself with shame, but he couldn’t help it. He put his hand back on the table in jerky, shy motions, and Derek curled his warm fingers around it immediately, pulling him slightly.

Stiles was attracted to the guy, obviously and he wanted to be there, to do something with him, but he was also so afraid at the same time. Stiles had no game, he had no experience, and he had no clue what he was doing whatsoever. Deep inside, he felt that Derek was very well aware of that.

There, in the middle of the café, Derek kissed him for the first time.

Stiles did not expect that; maybe, just maybe, he had hoped that he would get a kiss when they said goodbye to each other that day, but Derek definitely surprised him. It was just a first of many Derek-related surprises that kept coming his way later on, Stiles would learn.

Derek leaned across the table at one point, burning him with his eyes, and pulled Stiles towards at the same time. He pressed their lips together a few times, licking him just a little, sucking on his mouth slightly, firm and insistent, without pushing his tongue inside, letting out little ahs and hums as if he'd been eating a cake. Stiles was grateful, and he didn’t think he would have survived the tongue. Still, the kiss made his spine tingle anyway.

‘Tell me about your family,’ Derek asked, non-plussed.

Stiles shook his head a bit, dazed. ‘It’s… it’s just my father and me.’

Derek nodded.

‘He’s the Sheriff in Beacon Hills… Or was the Sheriff, actually. Um, he—he was injured and he’s taking a little break right now. He’s fine now, he just… He’s on a break, and… yeah,’ Stiles added, feeling miserable for his own lack of eloquence. _Way to go, Stiles_ , he thought despondently. _Way to make the man think you’re an idiot_.

Derek looked at him seriously. ‘Is that why you’re studying Criminal Law?’

Stiles nodded. ‘Partly. Well, mostly. I don’t know. I love it, and I don’t know if it was my dad’s early influence, or if I would have loved it even if he wasn’t the Sheriff…,’ Stiles paused. ‘What about you?’

‘I own a company. I’m my own boss. And no family,’ Derek replied succinctly.

Stiles was afraid to ask what had happened with his family. Nothing nice, he imagined. So he just sat there and squirmed in his seat.

‘Look, Stiles,’ Derek said, looking at his watch. ‘Let me be direct with you. I want you. Pretty badly. I need you to tell me right now it it’s possible or not. I don’t exactly have time for games, you understand? I’ll do whatever it takes, but I won’t waste my time. Do you understand?’

Stiles could only nod, shocked. He had no idea what to do, or what to say. It didn’t exactly make him feel nice, hearing this. He liked that Derek wanted him, sure, but there was something off about the way Derek addressed it. Like it was a business deal. It was very unromantic and cold.

‘So?’ Derek asked, raising his eyebrows.

‘I—I don’t know. I mean, I just don’t know what you want me to say.’

‘Are you attracted to me?’

Stiles’ ears pinked. He bit his lip and nodded, looking aside.

Derek squeezed his hands and got up. ‘Excellent.’

When Stiles looked at him, he was grinning. ‘I’ll call you, okay? Stay here as long as you want. Try one of their almond and apple muffins, they’re to die for. They’ll put it on my tab, take anything you want.’

Derek leaned down and kissed him on the lips again. ‘Bye.’

Stiles couldn’t even remember if he had said goodbye to Derek in return, if he’d kissed him back, or what he’d thought at all. He just sat, completely out of his mind. He stayed there maybe fifteen minutes after Derek left, and then he spent another fifteen agonizing over whether the tip had been included when Derek settled the bill or if he should leave one himself. Eventually, he just got up and rushed out as fast as he could.

 

That was how they started dating. Derek was always the one to call, the one to organize everything, the one to pay for everything.

But they didn’t always go out; Derek took him to his house pretty early on, and Stiles thought that was a horrible idea. Nothing could have highlighted all the horrible differences between the two of them as the sight of his half a mile long driveway, his staff, his three-story house and a huge garage with three cars, a motorcycle and a jeep inside.

Or when he saw Derek naked.

They fucked for the first time then, and it was everything that Stiles expected and then a million times more. Derek was unbelievably affectionate and tender, as if he’d known that Stiles was practically a virgin – not that he had really known.

Stiles certainly never told him about his first time experience with a girl named Heather which had ended in less than ninety seconds and which hadn’t included any penetration whatsoever; or his first time with a guy, which mainly consisted of awkward hand jobs and a spectacularly failed attempt at a blow job which almost landed Stiles in a hospital. He had a terrible gag reflex.

So, although technically not a virgin, Stiles so was one, particularly considering all the things Derek had done to him that night and then many, many times after that. Those were all Stiles’ firsts.

Derek rocked Stiles’ world that night, and Stiles was almost certain that he would do anything to keep this thing with Derek going, whatever it was. He was hooked, hook, line and sinker. He craved Derek’s touches and the way he made feel made Stiles lose his mind. He knew exactly where to touch Stiles, he knew when to push harder, or when to be gentle. He knew when Stiles was cold, or when his thighs got tired from staying in the same position for too long. Derek fixed it all for him.

They cuddled afterwards, in Derek’s massive bed, and Stiles’ limbs felt like they were made from plasticine, all soft and pliant. He was a little sore down there, but he was too embarrassed to admit to it, even though he felt like Derek knew it, because he made Stiles shower and then brought out a tub of some soothing cream, which he lathered on Stiles himself, all careful and gentle. It burned a little, but pleasantly, like it was minty.

Derek’s skin felt amazing under Stiles’ cheek where he laid his head afterwards, soft and smelling divine.

‘Derek,’ Stiles whispered after a while.

Derek was holding Stiles in one arm, but his other one was slung across his eyes. ‘Hmm?’

‘I’m not sure what I’m supposed to do now. Am I supposed to leave? I don’t know what’s proper.’

Derek laughed at that. ‘You do what you want to do. Do you want to stay? Or do you want to leave?’

‘See, that’s the problem,’ Stiles tried to explain. ‘I mostly want to not upset you. I don’t know what you want. I wish I did. And then I think, I would do that. If I knew.’

‘God,’ Derek sighed in content. ‘You’re perfect for me, you know that? I can't believe that the universe has sent you to me, my little wet mouse. Pure serendipity. Do you want me to tell you what to do? Would you like that, Stiles?’

Derek got so excited at these revelations that he sat up in bed and then crouched over Stiles. ‘I want you to stay until morning, and then I’ll drive you back to your dorm so you can get ready for classes. How does that sound?’

‘Okay,’ Stiles said. He felt like a burden fell off his chest. He liked knowing what Derek wanted. He liked having instructions. He felt so much better.

‘Sleep now, baby,’ Derek said. And Stiles did. He fell asleep not five minutes after Derek had told him to. 

 

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Derek showered Stiles with gifts constantly. He bought him everything, from clothes to a new laptop. He paid off his student loans. He brought them food. He bought things for Scott, too. And not only that – he paid off his dad’s hospital bills and then pulled a few strings and got John his old job back.

It hadn’t been easy for Stiles. He tried protesting, but Derek dismissed him with such vehemence that Stiles didn’t dare say anything more.

‘It’s my money and I can do whatever I want with it,’ Derek argued. At Stiles’ weak, ‘You can’t do that,’ he would say, ‘Why not? Why? It’s only reasonable. You can’t tell me that it’s better for you to drown in loans when I have so much money that I don’t know what to do with. Is it better for your father to rot at home in forced retirement, hm? It’s not, Stiles, it’s not.’

Scott and Stiles got into a big fight over it, too. The more Derek and Stiles’ relationship progressed, the more Scott was convinced it was terribly unhealthy and bad for Stiles. Stiles thought he even started hating Derek a little.

‘That guy is so weird. He’s not good for you.’

And Stiles hated when Scott told him that. He _hated_ it with a passion of a thousand fiery suns, even though he knew it was indeed a strange relationship and definitely not the healthiest one. But it was his knowledge to have, _his_ problem to deal with, not Scott’s. He had no right to say such things to Stiles’ face. He needed to let Stiles be, to let his relationship develop. Stiles knew things would only get better in time. They deserved a chance.

‘What exactly is your problem, Scott? Why isn’t he good? What’s wrong with him? He takes care of me. What’s wrong with that?’

But Scott just huffed. ‘He’s like your boss, dude. He owns you. He’s – he’s toying with you. I don’t know. It doesn’t feel right.’

Stiles was mad. He was _so_ mad. ‘Well. I’m sorry you don’t like him. Too bad. But I do! And that's what matters, really. I love him. And I _want_ to do what he wants, I like it. It’s not like he’s forcing me. You don’t have to understand it, Scott. It’s my life.’

‘I just don’t get it,’ Scott repeated, shrugging his shoulders. ‘Does he love you? Can you, I don’t know, say ‘no’ to him sometimes? Does it always have to be his way?’

‘We do plenty things my way, very frequently,’ Stiles bristled.

But Scott was already deflated. ‘I feel bad now for saying all these things. I’m sorry. Just… I’m here for you, you know that? I love you. If anything goes wrong, I’ll be here.’

Stiles blinked several times, on the verge of crying. ‘I know,’ he whispered. ‘Thanks. I love you, too.’

He could never get really mad with Scott. He was like a brother to him. Scott just wasn’t used to Stiles being in a relationship because he had never been in one before. Well, tough luck.

 

That evening, Derek picked Stiles up and told him that he wanted Stiles to move in with him.

Well, to be more precise, first he brought him to his house, then he ordered insane amounts of food, then he fucked Stiles on the living room couch for an hour straight, and then he told him he wanted him there all the time. He cleared up space in his wardrobe and everything.

Stiles was happy. He was so unbelievably happy. Especially because he felt a little shaken up after his conversation with Scott. He knew that Derek loved him, he knew it with all his heart, but… Derek hadn’t said it yet. And there they were, Derek asking him to move in with him, and Stiles just didn’t know what to do.

‘I planned everything. Scott can stay in the dorm, or I could rent some place for him elsewhere, if you’re worried. It’s no problem. He can live with that little girlfriend of his. I'll pay for it. My house is farther from the university for you and you do have to travel a bit, but you can take one of the cars and drive every morning. I’m thinking Volvo, it’s the most reasonable choice. Or, Miles can drive you after he takes me to work, and that is perhaps the most sensible option. Yes.’

Stiles sat on the sofa, hugging his knees and nodding. ‘Derek, it’s… thank you, for inviting me and everything, it’s so kind of you. And nice. And thanks… for organizing everything. I just…’

‘You just what?’ Derek asked quietly.

‘I don’t know if it’s smart, you know, if it’s something we should do right now. Maybe it’s too fast? I don’t know. What if you grow tired of me? Scott says, he says…,’ Stiles said, choking a little. There was something in his throat, like a frog or something.

‘What does Scott say?’

Stiles blinked. ‘You know. Things like… how I always forget to turn the heater on. And I leave my socks everywhere.... and don’t buy milk.’

Derek smiled. ‘Is that it?’

‘And moving in together is a serious stage, and there are some things that should come before…’

‘Oh, don’t give me that bullshit! Of all the things to come out of your mouth, I expected this socio-normative crap the least. You’re supposedly an educated guy. Where did you get that, the latest Cosmopolitan? Which step did we skip, Stiles? Did I not braid your hair enough?’ Derek exploded.

Stiles blanched. His heart went into overdrive and he could feel sweat pooling down his spine. Derek’s words stung him, and they were offensive, Stiles was sure. Were they?

But Derek sensed it, he knew how Stiles felt immediately, so he changed tactics. He always did that. ‘Look, you know how much we spend time together. Don’t you think it’s only sensible? Wouldn’t it be great? Practical? We’d be together always, that way I wouldn’t have to organize everything. Don’t you get it?’

Stiles nodded. It definitely was sensible. And convenient. He could agree with that. And he wanted to be with Derek always, he really did.

Derek fucked him that night like an animal, clutching Stiles’ thin body so hard against himself as he rammed inside him, over and over again. Derek had a huge cock and even after thorough fingering and plenty of lubing up, it still hurt Stiles a little when he pushed all the way in. Stiles preferred it when he fucked him a little shallower, but sometimes Derek couldn’t restrain himself and Stiles understood it. He bore through it, and he knew once Derek came for the first time, he would ease up a bit, and things usually got better for Stiles then. He could get hard and come. Stiles could take a little hurt because he loved that Derek was so passionate about him.

Three days later, Derek moved all Stiles’ stuff, and Stiles, to his place. Everything had been organized. Stiles just stood and watched, mostly trying not to get underfoot.

Stiles remembered that he should call his father. He went upstairs, to the bedroom, to give himself some privacy. Derek stayed in the living room, watching some TV show about World War II.

‘Hey, kiddo!’ his dad said as soon as he picked up. ‘What’s up? How are you, is everything all right?’

Stiles couldn’t help but laugh with happiness at his dad’s loving concern for him. ‘Hey, dad. Everything’s fine, I’m fine,’ Stiles smiled into the phone.

‘Yeah? I’m happy to hear it. Are you eating? You’re too skinny, you hardly eat anything…’

‘Dad!’ Stiles interrupted him. If he let him, John would rant about Stiles’ health for days. ‘I—I have some news.’

‘Mhm. What is it, son?’

‘I, well, Derek and I live together now. I moved in with him.’

John paused. ‘Oh. Well, that’s, that’s great news. Is that what you want, son? I don't want to be an old grouch and spoil your fun. Are you happy?’

‘Yes, I am. You should—you should see the house. It’s great. More like a mansion, you know,’ Stiles bragged a little, even though it wasn’t technically his house. But he lived there now, so. ‘And I was thinking, you should come visit. I’d love that. You know, in a few weeks, for holidays. You could stay until after New Year, yeah?’

‘Um, well, I don’t know if it’ll be possible. We’ll see. I would definitely love to come. I haven’t seen you in ages. And…’

‘And I’ll send you the ticket, dad, you don’t have to worry about it.’

‘Oh. Um, I guess, the ticket that you’d pay for with Derek’s money?’

‘Well, yeah. It’s not like I have my own money.’

‘Stiles… it’s… maybe it’s not the smartest thing to do? You know how much I want to see you. But, I wouldn’t feel comfortable taking Derek’s money,’ John paused, clearly thinking. ‘You know what? I’ll buy the ticket myself. I’ll manage somehow. And I guess I can tell you now. I have some pretty great news, too. The hospital has written off my entire debt, Stiles. Someone on the board has finally remembered what I’ve done for this town, I guess. And have been doing for the past twenty years. And they gave me back my job. So things have been going pretty well for me. I wanted to surprise you. But there, now you know it.’

‘That’s—that’s great news, dad!’ Stiles managed. He wondered how his dad would feel if he knew that Derek was behind it all.

‘Listen, son, I’m so happy for you. You deserve to be happy. I can’t wait to see you. And I will. I’m going to come. Things are looking up for us, and it’s reflecting on my health, as well. I feel so much better. Less stress, you know.’

‘I know, dad. That’s great,’ Stiles said quietly. That was the most important thing. Everything else was less significant.

‘I love you, kid. And I see you soon.’

‘Yeah. Bye, dad.’ The only thing that had stuck with Stiles after the conversation was that his father was healthier. That was what mattered. Nothing else. Nothing else.

***

 

Stiles came home one day to find two people standing in the kitchen – a redheaded bombshell and a blond guy with a chiseled jaw. The girl smiled like a shark when she saw Stiles.

‘I guess this is the little boyfriend,’ she said to the guy.

The guy laughed. He pointed at the girl, then at himself. ‘Lydia. Jackson. We’re Derek’s assistants. We’re here for work, so you can hop off and do whatever it is that you do when Derek’s not fucking you.’

Stiles just stood there, motionless, speechless.

He looked up when Derek came down the stairs with some papers in his hands. ‘Here are the documents,’ he said, handing them over to Lydia.

‘Hey, babe,’ he turned to Stiles, kissing him lightly on the cheek. ‘Did you meet Jackson and Lydia? Guys, this is Stiles. We still have work to do, so we’ll do it here. Do you have to study? You can take the living room, or the library, or just go upstairs. We’ll be here, okay?’

Stiles nodded. Lydia and Jackson stared at him. Stiles lifted his hand in an awkward wave, and left.

He went upstairs. He was hungry, or at least he thought he was; now he just felt empty. Plus, eating was out of the question with those two people in the kitchen. Stiles could manage. He was a starving student after all. He was used to a grumbling stomach.

He took off his clothes and turned the shower on. This place had excellent water pressure, he thought. That was something, right? That was good. Stiles loved it. He loved being able to stand under the warm spray for an hour. He let the water beat down his back and tried to relax.

He didn’t remember falling asleep.

It was dark when he stirred half way back to consciousness, and he felt Derek climbing into bed and crouching over him. His mind was still foggy, but he was happy that Derek was here now. He just wanted to go back to sleep with his boyfriend nestled next to him.

‘Babe, are you awake? I need you,’ Derek nuzzled him across his back. ‘I’m so tense, I really, really need you, right now,’ Derek repeated, pulling the sheets off of Stiles’ body. ‘Hmmm, you smell so good, I could eat you up. My little cupcake.’

Stiles was lying on his stomach, and Derek managed to pull down both his pajama bottoms and his underwear in one go. ‘Oh, my god, I love your ass. You have a spectacular ass,’ Derek crooned, massaging Stiles’ cheeks.

Stiles tried to wake up, to clear up his mind more, to get aroused, but he was just too tired. He heard Derek taking the lube from the bedside table. Maybe he would get going once Derek starts fucking him. He lifted his hips in invitation. Derek was so turned on and Stiles was happy to be there for him. To be the one he got turned on for. Who turned him on. 

‘That’s right, baby,’ Derek said as he pushed one of his fingers inside. ‘Open up for me. Just like that. Oh, my god, you’re so tight! So tight. I could come just from fingering you.’

Derek pushed two of his fingers inside too hastily.

It burned, and it was a stretch, but Stiles knew he had to endure it because Derek’s dick was much, much bigger than that. He had to prepare.

After a few thrusts, Stiles’ hole relaxed a little and Derek went in with the third finger immediately.

Stiles couldn’t help crying out at that. He clenched around Derek’s fingers in a natural reaction and it made it hurt even more.

He wanted it to feel good, and he knew if he was patient, it would eventually.

But Derek couldn’t wait any longer, apparently. He pulled his fingers out and Stiles felt him stroking his dick behind him, lubing himself up with the leftover wetness.

And then he pressed his dick inside.

‘Oh, my god!’ Derek grunted. ‘You feel so good, baby, so good and tight for me.’

He pushed and pushed. It burned, it burned so much, and Stiles tried to bear down, he tried to relax, and when he pushed out a little, Derek’s entire cock slid in.

Stiles screamed.

‘Oh, yes, baby! Perfect, so perfect, oh, fuck, oh, that’s it, fuck, oh fuck. Fuck!’ Derek rammed into him like crazy.

Stiles couldn’t catch his breath. He gasped into his pillow and turned his head so he wouldn’t suffocate. He felt like he was going to suffocate. Derek’s hands were squeezing his hips and Stiles knew that was going to bruise, and his dick was splitting him in half.

Stiles tried pressing his legs closer together because that way Derek couldn’t go all the way in and he almost managed. After a few minutes it didn’t hurt as much inside, but his rim was still too stretched.

Derek pulled him up by the hips and pushed Stiles’ legs further apart. If he would just go slower, gentler, Stiles felt it would feel better and he could get hard. This way, there was nothing left for him to do but push his hand down between the sheets and his own body, and pull at his dick until he got hard. As soon as he started, though, Derek’s thrusts turned frantic and less coordinated. He was coming. He collapsed over Stiles and he fell onto the mattress.

‘That was so good, baby! You were amazing,’ he slurred. ‘My little boy. Ah, I feel so much better now. Did you come?’

Stiles nodded into the pillow. He didn’t. He didn’t come, but Derek didn’t have to know that. It wasn’t Derek’s fault that Stiles couldn’t get hard.

‘Good. ‘S good. I’m gonna sleep now. Go to sleep, Stiles,’ Derek murmured, and slowly pulled his dick out. He fell beside Stiles and went out like a light.

 

The next morning, Derek was as happy as a clam, munching on his protein bar. They were having breakfast together in the kitchen, talking.

‘You never told me what you thought about Jackson and Lydia?’

Stiles froze where he was cutting down apples. He swallowed his own saliva, trying to sound casual. ‘They’re okay, I guess.’

‘They’re invaluable to me, you know. To the company. I’ve been working with them for the past seven years. I don’t know what I’d do without them, Lydia especially. We always joke around about that, that I could shut the firm down if something happened to her, but it’s not a joke. Because it's so true. She’s a shark, I love her,’ Derek chattered.

Stiles tried to be less afraid. He tried to reveal a tiniest bit of his thoughts and feelings. ‘I liked them fine, but I thought… I felt they didn’t like me for some reason.’

‘No. Honey. Why would you think that? That’s impossible! Who wouldn’t like you,’ Derek said, standing up. ’Look at you. You’re adorable. I love you so, so much!’

And there it was. Derek finally said it to him, he declared his love for Stiles for the first time, and Stiles melted with happiness.

It seemed though like Derek wasn’t even aware that it had been the first time. It was a bit weird.

He grabbed Stiles around the waist and latched onto his neck. ‘I want you so much, all the time, you drive me insane. You make me crazy, you’ve no idea.’

Stiles turned around in Derek’s arms and searched for his mouth, excited, happy, and he could feel his dick waking up. Finally, he was going to come. He was turned on. He wanted to have sex. He needed it so much, especially after last night. He needed to come so badly.

‘Hmm, baby, we don’t have time, I’m gonna be late for work,’ Derek mumbled, tweaking Stiles’ nipple through the shirt. ‘But you’re so delicious!’

Stiles moaned with desire.

‘Shit. I’ve got an idea. Come here. Quick, baby,’ Derek said and pulled him towards a chair. He took off his pants and pushed Stiles down in front of him. His massive dick lay across his stomach and Derek took it in his hand, pumping it. ‘You can suck me off. Come on, baby. Take me in your mouth.’

And Stiles did. He spread his legs to get more comfortable, and took Derek’s dick in his mouth. He knew he couldn’t go as far down as he, and Derek, would probably like, so he compensated it by stroking the lower part with his hands, and sucking the head as best as he could. He twirled his tongue around and pushed it in his slit, but mostly kept sucking in repetitive motions.

His jaw started to cramp pretty early on, Stiles couldn’t feel his lower jaw at all. But he sucked and swallowed and pumped until his eyes started to water. He was going through with this even if it killed him.

At one point, that wasn’t enough for Derek, he needed more to come, so he took Stiles’ head in his hands and just pushed inside.

Stiles gagged. His eyes filled with tears.

‘A little more, baby, just a little more, just like that, I’m so close!’ Derek babbled as he fucked Stiles’ mouth.

It was unpleasant, but Stiles got so excited that he could make Derek come like this. He was still hard in his underwear, even though tears were tracking down his face. Derek held him by his ears tightly and started pumping inside.

Stiles was just about to give up, to scream or pinch Derek or do anything just to get him off, when Derek exploded in his mouth, filling it with semen.

Stiles started to swallow reflexively, choking up a little. A lot of it dribbled out.

‘You are one hell of a cocksucker, you know that, baby?' Derek said zipping himself up. 'Where’d you learn to do that, huh? Never mind, I’m late for work. Good job, baby,’ Derek stood up, tousling Stiles’ hair a little in goodbye. And then he rushed up to change for work.

Stiles whimpered, and leaned his forehead against the chair seat. He pushed his hand inside his briefs and started to jerk himself off. It didn’t take him long because he pulled frantically, wanting to be finished before Derek saw him. He didn't want to come across as some desperate, horny, pathetic... person. He came in his underwear, relief flooding through him. It was all right. He got to come, and that was important. He’d just wait for Derek to finish getting ready and leave before taking his shower. Everything was all right.

 

 

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Derek told Stiles that he wanted to take him to a company gathering the following week.

He didn’t get any particular instructions from Derek, other than to wear a suit, one of six that he’d gotten from Derek. ‘It’s time for you to enter high society,’ Derek joked over the phone. ‘But, seriously, though. I want you to meet the people I work with, both my employees and partners. It’s this annual thing, it helps oil things up. Good for business. I throw it every November. Anyway, Miles will pick you up at eight, all right. I’ll come there straight from the office.’

Stiles was ready at seven. He didn’t want to be late. He showered thoroughly, fixed his hair, splashed some of Derek’s cologne on his face, and carefully put the suit on, piece by piece. He looked good, if he did say so himself. He spent at least half an hour turning in front of a large mirror.

The suit fitted him perfectly. The pants had skinny legs, which accentuated Stiles lithe frame, and the jacket was single breasted, modern and youthful. It was black, made from some shiny material, with a floral cascade over one side of the jacket. Underneath it, he wore a simple black t-shirt, but it was designer, with larger than regular neck line. His collarbones were showing.

When Miles buzzed him from downstairs, Stiles was more than ready. He was a bit nervous and he couldn’t wait to meet Derek there. He would feel much safer and better with him around. He figured this was kind of a big thing for Derek, who didn’t have any family.

Stiles had no idea that Derek owned an entire building. So, when Miles dropped him off in front of a thirty-story skyscraper with a huge HALE CORPORATION emblazoned from top to bottom of its reflecting glass exterior, he almost wanted to turn around and leave. He was so out of place here.

The receptionists all wore the Hale logo. One of them took him by the elbow and escorted him to the elevators. ‘Mr. Hale will join you shortly,’ she told him and pressed the button for the penthouse.

The party was already in full bloom when he got there. Heavy chandeliers hung from the ceiling, throwing golden sheen over everybody. Men were dressed in expensive suits, women wore evening dresses and the tables were laden with fancy food, like chocolate fountains and champagne towers and salmon canapés.

Stiles scanned the crowd, looking for Derek, and he felt like the crowd was scanning him back. But, it must have been an illusion, right. He was no one. The eerie feeling of being watched didn't go away, though.

When he didn’t find Derek, he zeroed in on the champagne, plastering himself near the closest table. He took a few sips, but he just wasn’t feeling it. His throat constricted over every swallow like it wanted to prevent him from getting sloshed. He tried grabbing the food instead. It went down a little better.

Suddenly, the sea of people rippled and stirred, and then there was a huge applause. He looked towards the eye of the commotion, and there he was, his boyfriend Derek, who was clearly the center of everyone’s attention, with a gorgeous brunette woman hanging off of his arm.

She held on to him and Derek didn’t even mind, greeting people left and right, shaking hands, and everybody they met seemed to know her. Stiles watched the scene unfold before him like he was in a movie theater. 

‘They make a gorgeous couple, don’t they,’ someone said into his ear.

Stiles jumped a little, almost dropping his salmon canapé.

A short, curvy blonde with a nest of curly hair smiled at him. ‘Erica,’ she introduced herself.

‘I’m Stiles,’ he said and offered his hand.

The woman, Erica, ignored it. ‘I know who you are, darling. Everybody here does. And they all hate your guts. Well… maybe not _everybody_ , but a lot of women, and a lot of men, too,’ she continued purring into his ear. ‘They all want in Derek’s pants… or his wallet… preferably both. They’ve been chasing after him for years… unsuccessfully… and they look at you… and they don’t know how you did it. That woman on his arm… Kate Argent. Be careful, she’s a shark. A huntress. She will hunt you down if necessary.’

Stiles frowned, shaking off an ugly feeling. Erica’s story didn’t interest him at all, and that whole scheming, conniving, a la Versailles cutthroat atmosphere of hunting games disgusted him. Derek and he... they were worlds apart. Yes, Stiles did have a fancy suit, and no, he did not _look_ particularly out of place, but he sure felt like it. He wanted to go home, wherever that was. He took a few breaths, trying to calm himself. He only just arrived. He could stay a bit longer.

He took one bite of salmon to chase away the champagne which obviously made him sick. ‘I’m not really interested, Erica. I don’t care.’

‘You don’t?’ she raised her eyebrow.

He shrugged. He didn't care if she believed him or not. He saw another woman grab Derek’s other arm. She had long black hair.

‘That’s Jennifer Blake. Her father’s literally offered one of his companies to Derek in dowry. They are still waiting for Derek’s reply. She’s Kate Argent’s main rival.’

Stiles stepped away. ‘Nice meeting you, Erica. I think I’ll walk around a bit.’

‘Suit yourself,’ she smirked.

 

He searched for an open window, or a balcony. He needed fresh air. Stiles wasn’t lying when he told Erica he didn’t care. He maybe had a lot of issues, but Stiles wasn’t stupid. He knew he didn’t stand a chance against any of those people, if Derek somehow decided to pit them one against the other. Stiles hated conflicts and he would avoid them at any cost. This wasn’t his world and Stiles didn’t like it.

The only thing that bothered him was the fact that Derek didn’t pay any attention to him. He was there for two hours already and still had to exchange a glance, let alone a word, with Derek. He didn’t know why he'd invited him to begin with. Stiles would have much preferred to stay home. Not to mention that he was still a little sick.

Someone grabbed him from behind then.

Stiles smiled. Derek circled his waist and buried his nose in Stiles’ neck. ‘Hmm… Where have you been the whole night? I’ve missed you.’

‘Yeah?’ Stiles said, still smiling. When he turned around to face Derek, he caught a glance of the crowd inside. _Everybody_ was staring at them.

Stiles felt uncomfortable. He tried to squirm out of Derek’s embrace, but the man grabbed his ass and squeezed. Stiles blushed furiously.

‘Derek!’ he hissed. ‘Let go of me.’

Derek froze. ‘What.’

‘Come on. Everybody’s looking. It’s embarrassing. And I’m not feeling very well, maybe you could call Miles. I want to go home. You stay here, do your thing.’

When Derek stepped away from him, his eyes were frigid. ‘No. You _will_ stay here. Where you belong. By my side.’

Stiles fidgeted. He wanted to mention to Derek that he had plenty of other people by his side, but he didn’t dare. So he refrained.

Derek leaned towards him and whispered. ‘Do you know where you are? Who you are and who I am? You wouldn’t have a chance in hell to be here if it weren’t for me. And you better appreciate it. Don’t forget it.’

Stiles didn't even get a chance to reply. Frustration bubbled inside him, burning hot. This all was way too much to handle. Derek was literally offending him.

But Derek grabbed Stiles’ arm and pulled. ‘Come on. I want you to meet some people.’

Derek almost had to drag him. And he did, his fingers digging painfully into Stiles’ skinny arm. Stiles dragged his feet mulishly.

They approached a group of people. ‘Deucalion, Kali, this is Stiles, my boyfriend. Stiles, these are my most valuable business partners.’

Stiles gave them a weak smile.

Kali grinned, clearly more than tipsy. ‘He’s so young, Derek. Cute. And fresh!’ She whistled lasciviously.

‘Stiles is studying to become a lawyer,’ Derek said proudly.

‘Is that so? Well, I don’t see him getting very far with that name,’ she said, and everybody giggled.

‘But with your connections, Derek, he could call himself Mickey Mouse and still be successful.’

‘He most certainly isn’t as naïve as he looks. I mean, he did bag Derek after all,’ Deucalion grinned. Another volley of giggles.

Deucalion gave him a good once over. ‘Tell me, young man, how does someone like you afford a Haider Ackermann suit? Does Derek both dress and undress you?’

The whole group erupted in a fit of champagne-induced laughter, clapping their thighs or swinging their heads backwards.

Stiles shook off his arm from Derek’s grip and straightened himself. This was enough. Enough, enough, a voice chanted in his head.

‘What about you?’ Stiles spoke up. They all seemed a little shocked when they heard Stiles' voice, as if surprised he could actually speak.

Stiles looked at Kali. ‘You look wealthy enough. Mani-Pedi much, lady? Your nails look like you’ve been harvesting rice from Cambodian fields for minimum wage.’

‘And you?’ he turned to Deucalion. ‘I don’t think there is a laser surgery advanced enough to fix your face, but you could at least try. I’d suggest mints for starters; they’re cheap, and available. Your breath _stinks_.’

Complete silence descended upon everyone. It lasted for about a minute, and then Deucalion started laughing first, everybody joining in after him. ‘Oh my god, Derek, where’d you find this kid? He’s a spitfire! I like him!’

But Derek didn’t laugh. He didn’t smile, either. He grabbed Stiles again. ‘Ladies, gentlemen, if you’ll excuse me.’ And then he dragged Stiles out of the room, down the hall, into a dark office. Stiles' mind whirred. He was starting to be afraid. 

‘Hey, let go!’ Stiles tried. ‘You’re hurting me, Derek.’

But Derek didn’t care. Once he pushed him inside the abandoned office, Stiles almost tripped and fell. He managed to hold onto a wall.

‘What. Was. That,’ Derek gasped. ‘Do you have _any_ idea who those people are? What gave you an _idea_ that you can address them like that? I am so beyond disappointed in you, beyond livid.’

‘Derek, look,’ Stiles said. ‘I admit, I was way over the line. But so were they!’

But Derek was blind with anger. ‘ _They_ were over the line? _They_ can do whatever the hell they want, Stiles. And you’re on the very bottom of the totem pole; in fact you’re so below them you’re not even there! When they laugh at you, you laugh with them! Do you get it? You _do not_ offend my major business partners. Jesus.’

Stiles felt all anger and frustration leave him. He was pushed way beyond his limits. He was completely calm and resigned. ‘Okay. Okay. Here’s how this is going to go. Firstly, I do feel sorry that I stooped so low as to resort to cheap high school insults. But, I am not sorry for insulting them, because they did it first, to me, in front of you, and you just let them. Secondly, you hurt me, both physically and emotionally. And I won’t tolerate that. I don’t care about your business partners, and right now, Derek, I don’t care much about you. I don’t feel so good, and if you cared for me at all, you would have let me go home when I asked you to.’

Derek looked at him blankly. ‘You think I don’t care about you?’

‘Derek. You nearly dislocated my shoulder. I’m probably already blue with bruises from you dragging me around. You’ve hurt me. You’ve humiliated me.’

‘You’re too weak to be by my side,’ Derek whispered, almost absently. ‘I’m wasting my time here. The guests are waiting.’

Stiles spread his arms. ‘Go then.’

And so Derek did.

 

Stiles waited a few minutes, alone in the dark, and then he went out. He took the elevator down and wondered if he could ask the receptionist to fetch Miles for him, but he didn’t want to do it. Miles was Derek’s driver. Stiles didn’t want anything to do with Derek right now.

He picked up his phone and dialed Scott.

‘Hey, buddy!’

Stiles closed his eyes in relief when he heard his friend’s voice. ‘Scotty, do you… do you remember… how you told me you’d be there for me when things went wrong?’

‘Oh my god. Where are you? Are you okay, Stiles?’

‘I’m fine. Or I will be. Can you come get me?’

‘I’m coming. You stay there. Don’t move. I’m coming to get you. And that jerk face better not be around because I’ll kill him!’

‘Scott… I’m a little sick. He’s... he’s…,’ and then everything went black. Stiles’ phone clattered onto the marble floor, and he collapsed down as well, his head bouncing on impact with the floor’s rough surface.

 

 

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Stiles, Scott and Kira, (or the three musketeers, how they liked to call themselves) were sitting in their old dorm’s living room; more precisely, Scott and Kira were sitting, while Stiles was sprawled between them on the couch, his head in Kira’s lap and his feet in Scott’s. He had a piece of gauze on his head from his faithful fall in the lobby of Derek’s building. Thankfully, it didn't hurt and it was really helpful that Kira was gently scratching his scalp. Stiles loved it.

‘So. Let’s go through our options,’ Kira said, trying to be practical. 'Option number one, you leave Derek. Option number two, you stay with Derek in a relationship, but you stop living with him. Option number three, you don't leave him and you keep living with him. You basically return to how it was before.'

'How crazy it would be it there was a fourth option - you break up with him, but you go on living with him for practical reasons. What?' Scott bristled when Kira looked at him like he was an idiot. 'It was just a suggestion.'

Stiles groaned. He did not want to go through anything. He had no idea what he was going to do.

‘I think that we should approach things differently. We should make two lists - things you have to do right now, and things you don’t have to do. You definitely don’t have to make all decisions right this very minute,’ Scott said.

‘That’s… actually helpful,’ Stiles smiled. ‘Thanks, bro.’

Kira grabbed one of her notebooks. ‘Okay. Things you have to do. One, you have to decide whether you want to keep the baby or not. Two, you have to tell Derek.’

Stiles kept his eyes fixed on the ceiling. Scott and Kira looked at him tentatively. ‘What? I’m fine, guys. You don’t have to walk on eggshells around me. I already know about those two points.’

‘You do?’

‘Of course. I’m keeping the baby. What did you think I was going to do? I’d rather kill myself than… not keep it. I’ll… figure everything else out somehow. I can't think right now.’

Kira hugged him then, smushing her face against Stiles’ cheek. ‘Aw, we’re having a baby! I'm going to be an auntie!’

Scott squeezed Stiles’ feet. ‘Yay, bro! I can start with foot massages right now!’

Stiles chuckled. ‘And I’ll tell Derek, of course.’

‘Does he know what happened? That we had to take you to hospital?’ Scott asked.

After Stiles had fainted and Scott and Kira picked him from the Hale building, half-conscious and clutching a bag of frozen peas against his head that the receptionist had managed to find somewhere, they took him straight to the doctor’s.

‘I don’t know. My phone died. But I’m sure the receptionist told him what happened at the lobby.’

At the hospital, they wouldn’t let him go until they ran some tests to determine the cause for his fainting spell. That was how Stiles found out that he was pregnant. They scheduled him an appointment for tomorrow with an Ob-Gyn, fixed his wound, gave him some electrolytes, and sent him home to rest. Of course, he had no intention of going back to Derek’s place. He felt like he didn’t have a home.

‘Okay. The list of things you don’t have to do. Go,’ Scott said.

‘One,’ Kira started, ‘you don’t have to go back to live with Derek. You can live with us. Two, you don’t have to make up with him just because you guys are having a baby together.’

‘And three,’ Stiles continued miserably, ‘if I don’t go back to him, I’ll have to look for a job. To support myself and later the baby and myself.’ Stiles groaned. ‘I’m so fucked! Who’s going to hire me? I have three more exams before I graduate, and when it happens, I’ll be the size of a whale and no one will hire me, that’s who. And then the baby will come and I’ll have to take care of it, and not work. I am _beyond_ fucked.’

Kira bit her lips and caressed him softly over his hair. ‘Have you thought about going back to live with your dad?’

‘Yeah.’ Stiles squeezed his eyes shut. ‘That’s what I’m probably going to do.’

The conversation lulled a little, and Scott thought he should just leave Stiles sleep. But it was still early, and the doctor said they should bring Stiles back if he slept too much, so. It was better to just keep him awake.

‘Will you tell us what happened between you and Derek?’ Scott asked.

‘Nothing happened. He was a jerk. He said some really offensive things to me. True, but offensive anyway. Made me feel like shit,' Stiles slurred. 'On the other hand, I told one of his most important business partners that she had to clip her nails, and his other most important partner that his breath stank.’

‘Stiles! That’s so unlike you!’ Kira was shocked.

Scott chuckled. ‘What? Why would you do that? That’s horrible!’

‘Well. They were jerks to me first. Implied that Derek was my sugar daddy or something. That I was with him because I was using him. Things like that. And they kept talking about me like I wasn’t even there, they were really rude.’

‘Perhaps they were shitfaced, dude. It was a party, after all,’ Scott said.

‘No, they were totally drunk, but it was more than just that. I’m sure. And Derek just laughed with them. Or maybe he didn’t laugh, I don’t remember, but he definitely didn’t jump to my defense. He didn’t say anything. He even implied that I had to take the rude jokes because they were so much above me on the social ladder.’

‘Well, that’s just bullshit.’

‘Thanks, bro,’ Stiles murmured. He was getting sleepy.

And then the doorbell rang. Scott put Stiles’ legs down and got up to answer the door. He opened and closed them immediately after.

‘It’s him,’ Scott whispered, rocking his deer-caught-in-the-headlights look.

Derek rang the bell again, pressing down on it several times for good measure.

‘Well, open the door, dude. Let him in,’ Stiles said. ‘Let’s behave like adults here.’

Derek was still wearing his party suit. He looked pretty… indecipherable.

‘Hey,’ he greeted. ‘I tried calling you, but you didn’t answer.’

‘I broke my phone when I fainted,’ Stiles said.

Derek nodded. ‘Can we talk?’

‘Sure thing.’

‘In private?’

Kira jumped up. ‘We’ll go to the bedroom. We won’t leave the apartment. Okay? Just... yell if you need us, Stiles.’

Both Derek and Stiles nodded.

‘Look,’ Derek started when they left. He sat at the bottom of the couch, under Stiles’ feet. ‘I’m sorry, okay? I said some pretty horrible things and I am truly sorry.’

‘Okay.’

Derek smiled. ‘Okay? Can we go home now?’

‘No,’ Stiles shook his head. ‘It's not that simple. I’m sorry, too, but no.’

‘Well, why the hell not?’ Derek seemed genuinely confused.

Stiles prayed to all the goddesses for inspiration. He was pretty sure he would fuck up his words to Derek, and they were pretty important. He couldn't afford fucking up, but he was just so tired. He took Derek's hand. This man wasn't his enemy. 

‘Derek, I love you. I really do. But you’re not the man for me, nor am I the man for you. We don’t share the same values, the same moral principles. And even though you apologized, and I believe you that you were honest, you also do think that I’m somehow below you and it’s humiliating for me. You should be with someone more like you, like that Jennifer Blake woman, or Kate Argent, maybe. I feel like the only part where I do make you happy is in bed. And that’s just not enough, all right?’

Derek looked like someone punched him with a brick. ‘But I love you. I don't want Kate or Jennifer. I want you.’

‘I know. I believe you. You just don’t love me enough.’

‘Are you serious? Are you really breaking up with me? We’ll work this out. Everyone has problems in their relationship. And what do you mean when you say that I don't love you enough. You either love someone or you don't. You can't measure love. And where will you go? We live together, goddamnit.’

Stiles sighed. ‘I know. I’m not really sure what to do. Listen, Derek, I have something really important to tell you.’

‘What is it?’

‘You know how I fainted after party, and I thought it was because of all the stress and those things that happened, but it wasn’t. Scott took me to hospital, and they ran some tests, and… I’m pregnant.’

Derek jerked where he was sitting like someone electrocuted him. ‘Oh. Oh. You are? You’re pregnant? We’re going to have a baby?’

‘Yes.’

Derek fell onto his knees and hugged Stiles within an inch of his life. ‘Oh, my god, baby, you can’t leave me, you can’t. Don’t do that to me, please. You can’t be that cruel. I know you, you’re the nicest person I’ve ever met, you can’t do that to me.’

Stiles hugged him back. ‘I’m not doing anything to you. I just need a break. That doesn’t change the fact that this is your child as much as mine.’

Derek nodded into Stiles’ neck. ‘Let me take you home, please, we’ll talk more there, I can’t leave you here. Look at this shithole, and you’re pregnant, this isn’t a place for you to be.’

‘It hurts me when you say things like that.’

‘What? About this place being a shithole? Well, it is, baby, I’m so sorry, but it is.’

‘Perhaps you’re right. I don’t know. But I spent so many years here, with my brother, studying, just living, and it’s like a part of me, you know? Not everything needs to be perfect for you to love it.’

‘Okay. Okay. I get it. I still can’t believe we’re having a baby,’ Derek smiled. 'We should be celebrating. And making love. And sleeping together in our house.'

Stiles was so tired. He thought about how their sex life didn't feel that much like 'making love' to him lately. ‘Yeah. Well. Things didn't work for us that way. Listen. Go home, Derek. I’ll stay here. I have a doctor’s appointment tomorrow about the baby. They’ll tell me what week I am, when’s my due date, things like that. You can come if you want. And we’ll talk some more. Okay?’

‘Well, wouldn’t it be easier if we went together from our house?’

‘It would be, Derek. It would be easier, and nicer, and prettier, and everything more and better. And it’s not our house, it’s yours. I just don’t want it right now. Okay?’

‘You’re being difficult.’

‘Please. Can you do that for me?’

Derek let out a long-suffering sigh. ‘Okay. What time tomorrow?’

‘Eight in the morning.’

‘I’ll come pick you up.’

‘Okay.’

Derek turned at the door. ‘You know, you’re breaking my heart.’

Stiles rolled his eyes. ‘Don’t be so dramatic, please. See you tomorrow.’

When Derek left, Scott and Kira came out of the room.

Stiles settled back on the couch again, already half-asleep. ‘Did you hear everything?’

‘Pretty much. Dude, you didn’t resolve anything,’ Scott said.

Stiles’ eyes were already closed. ‘Let me sleep. I wanna sleep.’

Kira covered him with a blanket, tucking him in, and Scott turned the lights off. They both wished him a hushed goodnight, but Stiles was already out.

 

The following day, Derek took Stiles to his doctor’s appointment. They found out that Stiles was six weeks pregnant, that his due date was July, 15th, and that he had a perfectly normal, healthy pregnancy.

And later that very same day, Stiles moved out of Derek’s place, taking all his stuff with him, and leaving his key on the kitchen counter.

 

 

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Stiles' pregnancy was an uneventful one.

He didn't have morning sickness in a sense that he threw up every day. Sometimes, he did feel a little queasy in the stomach, but he didn't get sick. His appetite was pretty bad and he had to force the food down his throat most days. Nothing was appealing to him. He didn't have any particular cravings like some people do, or weird food combos, like peanut butter and pickles. No.

A completely uneventful pregnancy.

The doctor was upset a little because he wasn't getting any weight. He was still skinny, maybe even skinnier now, with only his pregnant belly protruding from him like a basketball. The skin over it was taut like a drum, and looking more like it was about to explode with every passing day. But, all the results came back great, his blood pressure was fine, his baby seemed to be developing perfectly, and all the ultrasound checkups didn't raise any concerns, so the doctor just let it go. 

Stiles spent most of his time in the uni library.

He loved it there. He loved its smell, its chipped desks, its old green lamps and the sense of accomplishment that every day spent studying brought him. He would rub his belly and flip the pages, or scroll down on his lap top, and feel like everything would turn out all right, eventually. He was so focused on graduating before the baby came that nothing else mattered to him.

He had no worries now.

It was mostly thanks to Derek.

Their relationship, if you could call it that - and Stiles guessed that you could, even though it wasn't a romantic one - was a little less stormy now. After months of pestering him, of trying to get Stiles to come back to him, he seemed to have given up.

He mostly just hovered now. Stiles guessed that it was because Derek had finally realized that Stiles wouldn't disappear from his life just because they weren't together any more. He managed to relax. Probably because he was convinced that Stiles would get back to him, eventually. But, what could Stiles do.

And if Stiles was honest to himself, he hadn't given up completely on that idea himself. Wouldn't it be great if his little Peanut had both of his parents together? If they had a perfect little family? It so would.

But nothing essentially changed between them, so Stiles wasn't getting his hopes up. Derek was still as domineering and commanding as he ever was. He organized Stiles' hospital situation. He chose the doctor who would perform the c-section. He chose the nurses. He paid for a luxury suite at the hospital for Stiles and the baby. He took Stiles to prenatal classes whenever he could. He still bought him clothes. 

And to top it all, he bought Stiles an apartment. A lovely three-bedroom apartment in a great neighborhood.

Of course, it hadn't been all that simple. Stiles accepted it all, because he was choosing the lesser of two evils. 

***

Stiles had been thirteen weeks into his pregnancy when Derek arranged a meeting with him and his team of lawyers.

They pushed a document under Stiles' nose then, asking him to sign it. It was a document giving Stiles the ownership of half of Derek's house and the surrounding property.

'You said it was my house, not yours. Well, it's yours now, too. And our child's,' Derek had said then.

Stiles gulped. 'Derek, I can't sign this. I won't sign it.' 

Derek paled visibly at that. 'Is it because you don't want to live with me there? You don't have to. I just want you to know that it's yours, should you change your mind. If it made you feel more comfortable like that.'

'Derek, why didn't you ask me? Why didn't you talk to me, like a normal person? Why arrange a business meeting like this?'

The lawyers pretended to be busy, scrolling and typing things into their i-pads.

'You would have said no.'

'Derek, I'm saying no now, too.'

One of the lawyers cleared their throats. 'Mr. Stilinski, Mr. Hale has a right to provide for his child. Not only right, but an obligation, too.  Mr. Hale is concerned with your current living arrangements.'

'But he just wants me to live with him, this is why he's doing this!' Stiles raised his voice.

Derek jumped up, reaching for Stiles. 'Stiles, calm down. It's not, it's not entirely true,' he admitted. 'Would you be more comfortable if I bought you an apartment, for you and the baby?' 

Stiles looked away. He felt horrible. But, he wasn't a fool. Having a place to live with Peanut would make their lives so much better. Infinitely better. He nodded.

'All right, then,' one of the lawyers said. 'Let's reschedule this meeting. Is two weeks from now okay with everybody?'

Everybody murmured in agreement. And that was it.

 

Derek had taken him for a coffee afterwards, or in Stiles' case, herbal tea. Stiles agreed wholeheartedly - he really, really wanted to have a normal, humane relationship with Derek. A friendly one, not a businesslike one.

'You know, I care about you so much,' Derek said, stirring his drink. 'And you don't seem to believe me. You hate everything that I do and I don't know why.'

Stiles' eyes burned, but he wasn't going to let himself cry, he wasn't. 'I don't hate it, Derek. I really don't, I know that your motives behind everything are essentially good. It's just that... it's that... you make me feel like I'm your plaything or something. You don't ask me for what I want. You don't ask me for... consent. In anything.'

Derek didn't even try to pretend that he didn't know what Stiles was talking about, and Stiles' heart warmed a little at that. 'I think... it's in my nature. In the beginning, when I first met you, I thought that you... liked it.'

A few tears escaped Stiles' eyes. Fuck. He was getting emotional and he had no idea why. He wiped them off quickly. 'I know,' he whispered. 'I thought so, too. But I don't, Derek. I really don't. I'm sorry I had to learn that with you. I should have known from the start. I should have told you. I'm sorry.'

'You know,' Derek said. 'I would try to change, for you and the baby. It's something I've been thinking about the most lately. If it's something I can offer to you. And if you'd consider accepting it. I just don't know if I can. I wouldn't want to deceive you. And with the baby coming, I don't know if it's a smart idea to start experimenting now.'  

Stiles smiled at that. 'You're not too bad, Derek Hale. And you're right. Let's focus on Peanut now. On keeping the waters calm.'

Derek smiled, too.  'I still love you, you know. I always will.'

'I know,' Stiles nodded, happy to hear it. 'Me, too. I guess this is what people think when they say that love isn't always enough. It's million other reasons as well. Some people choose to go on without them, to stay together despite them, but I just... can't. Not right now. Okay?'

Derek took Stiles' hand from the table and placed a gentle kiss there. Stiles didn't know what it meant. An absolution? An agreement? But it wasn't that important. He had things to do, places to be, exams to study for; a lawyer and a man to become.

 

_***three years later***_

 

Stiles and his father were sitting at the table in Stiles' apartment, having dinner. The table was covered with huge amounts of food, dishes upon dishes of various yummy goodness. Some of it was made by Stiles, but most came from another source and Stiles was still grouchy about it.

John came for his regular visit to see his Stiles and Poppy. He was going to stay for a week this time. He had a good Deputy back home and he felt comfortable letting up the reins for that long.

When his daughter ran one more circle around the table, squealing in delight, her curls bobbing after her, Stiles put his fork down. 

 _'_ Penelope! Stop running around, you'll hurt yourself!'

'Let her be, will'ya?' His father chirped in. 'We had to put you down from wardrobes. You were climbing up the walls. You know, I can't say that I mind you getting a taste of your own medicine.'

Stiles pierced another asparagus in annoyance. 'She wouldn't be this excited if you hadn't let her eat all that chocolate.'

'Of course I let her eat chocolate. I'm not a monster. It's what grandfathers do. Spoil their grand-kids rotten. It's like our constitutional obliga...'

And then John squeaked, in the middle of his rant, jumping a little in his chair, when he saw a silhouette of a man passing through.

'Stiles!' he hissed. 'Is that Derek? Is he here?'

Stiles turned around in his chair, but Derek was already gone. He seemed to have just passed through the room on his way somewhere. 

'Oh. Yeah, he's here. Why?' he replied nonchalantly.

' _Why_?' John's eyes popped out. 'I thought you guys aren't together,' John still whispered.

Stiles frowned. 'We aren't. You don't have to whisper, dad.'

'Well. What's he doing here?'

'He came to be with Poppy a little, at least that's what he said, but he lied,' Stiles said, annoyed. 'He really came to bring all this food for you.' Stiles signaled with his fork over the table. 'He didn't think I could make a decent dinner.' 

John sighed, looking up like he was praying for strength. 'You know, in my time...'

'Dad,' Stiles tried to interrupt him, but John wouldn't be swayed.

' _In my time_ ,' John spoke over him, 'things worked a little differently. When Claudia's parents invited me over for dinner, I would bring her father a bottle of wine, and flowers for her and her mother, I would sit at the table with them and we certainly didn't make babies out of the wedlock. Derek!' John shouted.

Stiles just shook his head in annoyance.

'Derek! Come here, young man! Sit with us. Jesus. Kids these days...' John seemed really annoyed.

Derek came in, with Poppy in tow. Then they all sat at the table.

'Daddy, Papa says no more chocolate for me,' Poppy said, her little chin wobbling.

Stiles put on his stern face. 'Papa's right, love. It's not good for you.'

'But Grandpa gave it to me, he said it was sweet just like me, and he said you ate _lots_ of chocolate when you were little like me.' She raised her little arms in the air to accentuate 'lots'. She nodded seriously. 'Grandpa also said you stole chocolate from the patty and Grandma had to chase you around the house.'

Derek chuckled, his shoulders shaking.

Stiles looked at him indignantly. Traitor. 'It's pantry, sweetie. And it's all right. Grandpa can give you some chocolate. But not all the time, okay?'

Poppy nodded, her face cutely scrunched up in contemplation. She was cute as a button. 'If I eat _one_ broccoli, can I have _one_ piece of chocolate?'

They all laughed then, even Stiles. God. She had them all wrapped around her adorable little finger.

'She has your genes, Stiles,' John provided unhelpfully. 'Her Daddy is a successful lawyer after all.'

Stiles huffed. But, he couldn't argue with that. His meteor success at _Lowell, Lowell and Stern_ was undeniable. He was one successful trial away from being offered a senior position.

It ended up being a good family meal after all.

 

Later, Stiles saw Derek off at the door. Derek was getting his coat, patting his pockets to check for his car keys.

'I don't know when I'll be back from the conference tomorrow, but I will come Tuesday, okay? So that you can go to that trial?' Derek said.

'Okay.'

'I'll call tonight, to wish her a good night. We still haven't finished that story. The one about singing octopuses.'

Stiles chuckled. 'Okay.'

Derek took his hand and squeezed it. Stiles squeezed it back. He didn't say anything, he didn't have to. Derek gave him one last look, like he always did, and Stiles couldn't believe that it was still there during all these years, _after_ all these years - a look filled with hope.

 

THE END

  


End file.
